Club War
Since the 3 campuses were established, Saint Foundation has created a feature in the local E-Rooms to generate automated financial and management systems. As the phenomenon emerged, the operations of E-Rooms were interrupted but the students were able to restore them little by little. This has started automated taxation process to be operated again. Trading fees were withheld from each and everyone's account and certain maps including all three schools, Sacred Gate Hole, Mystic Peak Hole, Phoenix Hole, Trading Hole and etc. Plus, each area's E-Rooms were supposed to be controlled by a person who has special rights and instructors from 3 schools have decided to use this to help students' self study and to build sense of belonging to the school so they have created the 'Lead Club Battle'. (However, actual purpose was to create distrust between the students with the material gains, to sort out the strongest ones and to make them as their useful beings.) Club War Location: Each area's local E-Room (SG, MP, Phoenix and Trading) for the security matter, it can only be reached by taking bus. (Restrictions: Not possible to hold two areas at the same time.) A Verification CD is required to begin the process of verifying for Lead Club. This can be bought at the entrance of each E-Room. NB: Dying during the Club War will not incur an EXP loss. E-Rooms E-Rooms can only be reached by riding a bus (requires a Bus Card). Starting point can be changed and saved at the entrance, but it is not possible to change it inside the E-Room. Club War Procedure - Announcements will be made 1 hour, 30Mins and 10Mins prior to its start. - Existing Lead Club members will have free access to the E-Room before the battle begins, as long as they hold the rights. For every other character, they can only enter during the Lead Club Battle. - The Lead Club Battle will begin once the announcement has been made. - Once it begins, chaotic unlimited PK mode will set in. - Verification can be processed by the attacking side for one minute to complete it and, once successful, attacking side will be switched to defending side and everyone else will forced to move to outside of E-Room. - Verification can be done by a club master who has 'Verification CD' - The Club War will last for a limited amount of time, as displayed below the compass in red. - When the time period is over, the club who is defending will be the final winner. In case when all the clubs have failed to become a lead club (i.e. there is no victor) victor), trading rights will be transferred to monsters and the trading fee rate will be se.t at 5 % Outcomes of Club War Trading fee control - The Club that successfully achieves the Lead Club title will maintain their rights until the end of the next lead club battle. - The Club master who has taken one of the four areas will set the trading fee. Trading fee ranges from 0~50%. (Basic rate is 5%). - Each area's trading fee will be collected hourly and remitted to the Lead Club's club locker. Category:Ran Club War